


These Things Don’t Come With Manuals

by LtStarbuck1218



Category: The Rookie - Fandom, chenford - Fandom, tucy - Fandom
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtStarbuck1218/pseuds/LtStarbuck1218
Summary: Tim and Lucy are parents and quickly learn that babies don’t come with instructions.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	These Things Don’t Come With Manuals

**Author's Note:**

> Reading “Five Times Everything Changes for Chenford” might help before you read this, but totally not necessary. Established Chenford marriage and offspring. Be gentle, not beta’d.  
> https://ltstarbuck18.tumblr.com/post/630604294654181376/these-things-dont-come-with-manuals

Luke Timothy Bradford arrived after a difficult and long labor. While both Tim and Lucy knew they were having a boy, they were shocked to see a full head of brown hair on their newborn boy. “Kid’s gonna need a haircut next week!” Tim said jokingly, staring at his son as Lucy held him, marveling at every feature of their baby boy. “These things don’t come with manuals,” Lucy murmured as baby Luke yawned.

***  
Luke had been home for only a week or so when Tim and Lucy decided to do a newborn photo shoot. Tim had balked at the idea at first until Lucy had said “He’s only this little once, we’re going to want these pictures when he’s coloring on the walls in permanent marker, or heading off to Kindergarten...” which then prompted Tim to swallow back emotions he had no idea were there. 

As they got to the photo studio, Luke had drifted off to sleep and Lucy fretted, thinking he would be upset at all the shifting during the photo session. Luke, however, surprised everyone by not only waking up without a cry, he seemed fascinated by the whole process. He was alert, and even the photographer was surprised at how good he was during the process. “Well, you know what they say,” the photographer had said, chuckling, “these things don’t come with manuals.” 

***

It’s sometime after 1 in the morning and Lucy is exhausted, but determinedly continues swaying, trying to lull her son back to sleep. “C’mon Luke, you gotta sleep buddy,” she says as the four month old boy wails. She tries singing, again, but he only wails louder. She’s done all the things- head to toe check, fever check, bath, checked for teeth, offered milk, offered pretty much anything short of selling her soul to the devil. Nothing has worked. Tim still isn’t home from a crazy shift and Lucy just needs a break. 

~

Tim is exhausted and soaking wet from the pouring rain as he enters his home. Cojo whines a hello as Tim hangs his jacket, hearing his son screaming his brains out. “Luce?” He calls quietly. He climbs the steps and peers into their son’s nursery to see Lucy swaying and singing to their clearly unamused son. Lucy makes eye contact with Tim, her eyes pleading. She’s been at this for a long time he realizes as he takes in her flustered face, her hair frazzled and sweaty. “What’s going on?” He asks softly, crossing the room and taking in Luke’s wailing face. “I have NO idea. He woke up two hours ago completely inconsolable,” Lucy says. They run through a list together of all the things they know Luke normally loves. 

“Why don’t I take him, you need sleep,” Tim says as Lucy gratefully hands Luke to his dad. Tim kisses her forehead as she turns to leave the room. She stops as Luke goes silent. Tim sits in the rocking chair holding his son, looking at him as he snuggles into Tim’s chest. Lucy looks at them and it dawns on her. “He missed you,” she says, sitting beside the chair and rubbing her baby’s back as his shuddering breaths turn to snuffles. Tim looks at Lucy and they share a kiss. “I’m sorry babe,” he says quietly. Lucy chuckles quietly. “I’m not upset. I’m grateful for the quiet,” she whispers, kissing Tim again before she rises, kisses Luke’s downy head and leaves, heading to the bedroom.

Tim sighs, watching as Luke’s hazel eyes close finally and his boy drifts off to sleep. “I missed you too, buddy,” Tim whispers, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. 

~  
Too early in the morning, Lucy steps out of the shower and into the bedroom, dressing quickly for her shift. It’s quiet, but Tim is not in bed. Tying her hair into a bun, she walks down the hall into Luke’s room, but Tim and the baby aren’t there. She turns and heads into the family room, where she finally finds Tim asleep on the couch, Luke on his chest sleeping soundly. Cojo is grumpily asleep on the floor, next to the pack n play. 

Lucy ever so gently lifts Luke and nestles him into the pack n play. He’s clearly still exhausted from his late night wailing session and doesn’t even flinch as she brushes his dark hair away from his eyes. Tim stirs though, blearily looking at his wife. “Hey, is he out?” He asks groggily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you babe,” Lucy whispers, kneeling on the floor to lean in and kiss her husband. “S’ok, I wanted to see you before you left for work,” Tim said softly, pulling Lucy into his arms. She giggled quietly as he smiled. “He’ll grow out of this I’m sure... probably just growing pains,” Tim said, hugging Lucy close to him as she sighed. “I know... I just hate it when I can’t figure out what to do to make him feel better,” Lucy muttered into Tim’s neck. She backed away and stood slowly, knowing if she stayed in his arms any longer she would fall asleep. “He’s only 4 months old, Luce. Give it some time, and before you know it, we will have it all down pat. These things don’t come with manuals..” Tim said, giving his wife a reassuring smile. Lucy smiled gently and kissed her husband. “I gotta go, I need a coffee on the way. Have a good day with him. I love you both,” Lucy said, kissing Tim and looking at her sleeping baby. Cojo whined. “I love you too, buddy,” Lucy laughed, petting the dog behind his ears. Tim smiled and nodded as Lucy grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Tim sighed, watching his son’s tiny chest rise and fall. Cojo looked up at Tim hopefully and Tim rolled his eyes. “Alright mutt, come on up,” He whispered as the dog happily jumped on the couch with Tim. “Don’t tell mom,” Tim muttered, yawning. He curled up with Cojo and went back to sleep, the three Bradford men finally blissfully asleep as the busy world continued outside.


End file.
